<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kid In a Candy Store by ryan_joseph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813319">Kid In a Candy Store</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_joseph/pseuds/ryan_joseph'>ryan_joseph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship tag mostly for exposure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_joseph/pseuds/ryan_joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God he felt like a kid in a candy store. He’s just been given $20 and told to go crazy. Except George is here in front of him, in his arms, and there’s no price limit on how much of him he can have.<br/>———————————————<br/>I definitely made this sound better than it is but welcome anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kid In a Candy Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I’m very much new to this fandom (it’s been 2 months now) and I also haven’t written fic in 3? years, so apologies in advance. </p>
<p>Just a warning that this isn’t very shippy, so if that’s what you’re looking for this ain’t it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay felt like a impatient child on Christmas morning, begging his parents to get up and open presents with him, as he waited in the airport. He simultaneously felt as if he were going to levitate out of the room and spontaneously combust. His stomach was in knots and his hands were sweating. He probably looked as much of a mess to onlookers as he felt. </p>
<p>And it was all for George. </p>
<p>Maybe deciding spur of the moment to fly your best friend out to stay at your house for a month was not one of Clay’s best ideas. Or maybe it was his best one yet. His mind was having a very difficult time deciding on which it was. </p>
<p>George had texted him that he had landed 20 minutes ago, and logically Clay knew this meant he didn’t have a lot of time to mentally prepare himself for when George would be standing in front of him. </p>
<p>How does one prepare themselves for the moment they feel they’ve been waiting for their entire lives anyways? Clay isn’t sure. What will he do when he sees George? A polite handshake? No that’s too formal what is he even thinking. A soul crushing hug? Well that’s what he would prefer to do, but would George want that?</p>
<p>He was stressing himself out. It was George for crying out loud! Clay knew inside that there was probably very little he could actually do to mess up this moment. The two had been waiting for too long to meet in person. </p>
<p>Clay put his phone into his pocket and looked up with a sigh. He had had enough overthinking for now. </p>
<p>And suddenly, his world was being lit up. Standing across the room looking a bit lost was the man Clay had been waiting for. </p>
<p>He strode toward George, muttering apologies to the people he may have been rudely pushing past. It didn’t matter to him. He called out George’s name, and as George turned to look at him he felt every worry he had disappear. </p>
<p>George dropped his suitcase with a laugh and opened up his arms. That was enough of an invitation for Clay, and he dove straight in.  </p>
<p>God he felt like a kid in a candy store. He’s just been given $20 and told to go crazy. Except George is here in front of him, in his arms, and there’s no price limit on how much of him he can have. </p>
<p>He wants to keep holding him forever. He also wants to kiss him and tell him that he means the world to Clay. </p>
<p>He doesn’t do it though. Not yet. There would be plenty of time for him and George to talk about their relationship later. Clay would make sure of it. </p>
<p>For now he was content to just hold him close and feel him breathe against his chest. </p>
<p>But all good things must come to an end. George pulled away first, keeping his hands on Clay’s shoulders, but putting a large enough distance between them. It created an ache in Clay’s chest. </p>
<p>He smiled anyways, looking into George’s eyes. George looked back with a similar smile. And to Clay it felt like coming home, and he had never been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was that, I’m not sure if I like it but I’ve missed writing so here you go anyways.<br/>You can find me on tumblr @ryebreadlord i am a mcyt blog don’t worry, come and chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>